Aradia Megido
- Derse= - God Tier= }} |-|Spriteform= |caption = |intro = 4034 |first = 3963 |title = kawaii meido ^____^ |age = 6 Alternian solar sweeps (13 earth years) |screenname = apocalypseArisen |client = Trollian |style = Pre-Death/Ghost: there is typically a pr0n0unced h0ll0wness t0 her w0rds. after self-pr0t0typing she started having rand0m fits 0f unc0ntr0llable 'ribbit's After Revival: no capitalization or punctuation |zodiac = Aries |specibus = None; uses telekinesis (formerly whipkind) |fetch = Ouija |relations = Sollux Captor - Moirail/Matesprit? Equius Zahhak - Kismesis/Matesprit? |planet = Land of Quartz and Melody |theme = |pesterlogs = |-|Act 5/1= (4 pp.) (21 pp.) (2 pp.) |-|5/2= (2 pp.) }} Aradia Megido, also known by her Trollian handle, apocalypseArisen, is one of the Trolls. Her associated zodiac sign is Aries (♈) and she has curved ram's horns matching it. Her typing quirk before her God Tier resurrection was replacing all O's with the digit 0, and speaking without punctuation or passion. After prototyping herself, she inadvertently makes frog noises as well. The only emote she has ever been seen to use is 0_0, which she has used several times to indicate a lack of words or disinterest. She has only once used the emote 0u0, but that looks stupid, oh well. After reaching God Tier, she speaks normally (with no punctuation, rather a lot like Dave), and uses emotes other than 0_0. Her name appears to come from Aradia, a goddess and witch from Pagan folklore and Megido, the place that a number of religions believe the final battle will take place (the word Armageddon is derived from the Hebrew name for Mt. Megido). She is a member of the blue team. Biography Hivebent When she first appears in Act 5 Act 1, we see her levitating above the Troll's Frog Temple. She telekinetically decapitates the Frog on top with a wave of her hand, to later use the head to prototype her kernelsprite. This is similar to how the Earth's Frog Temple is decapitated by a sentry worm. She discovered technology and/or code within ancient ruins (these ruins are most likely the Frog Temple), which Sollux adapted into the Trolls' version of Sburb called Sgrub. Being the original discoverer of the technology leading to the creation of Sgrub, she knows quite a bit more than other trolls about the game, and as a result, serves as a guide or unofficial leader of sorts to the other trolls. She is also able to hear the voices of the dead, which she has heard since she was young. The voices have been getting louder ever since she was in a fatal role playing accident, an accident that significantly changed her demeanor for the spookier. Aradia's Fetch Modus, the Ouija, is uncontrolled by her. She says that it's "not up to her to decide" what she gets from the sylladex, and it is "up to the spirits." She goes on to say how they are sometimes cooperative with what she wants, but are commonly cryptic in their choosing. This is shown when the spirits select the letters of the Daedric Alphabet that translates to "Bing" in English to pick the Crosbytop Computer. As it turns out, Aradia has been dead the entire time, and has been existing and functioning as an invisible spirit of some kind. We were all completely blown away by this stunning revelation. Her death was caused by Vriska Serket as an act of revenge for Aradia's ghostly summoning (which was in itself an act of revenge) by taking control of Sollux Captor and making him eat Mind Honey - while not shown, it can be assumed that the resultant eye blasts destroyed Aradia's home and killed both Aradia and her lusus. We also find out that Sollux was apparently her "boyfriend," though its possible that Vriska was just teasing her (though she did respond very positively to seeing Sollux in her front yard) and they are simply friends. Post-Hivebent She remains in sprite form, even after the death of all the Lususprites. 4 hours and 13 minutes before some CRITICAL MOMENT, Aradia's soulbot explodes (due to removal of soul), in front of Sollux, Equius, and Nepeta. Her dream self was killed on her Quest Bed when Jack Noir attacked Derse, causing her to be transformed into a fully realized and fully alive Maid of Time. She manages to in place using her time powers. She manages to appear to a recently deceased alternate Dave and talks him through his new situation while also discussing what it means to be a Maid/Knight of Time. She offers to join Tavros in a Team Charge Slam Poetry assault on Dave, but it was only a joke. She isn't very good at slam poetry. Despite her increased ability to commune with the dead she has no intention of dying again. Roleplaying Aradia played Flarp as a member of Team Charge alongside Tavros Nitram. She felt guilty about Tavros' paralysis, having not been present to help him during the Flarp session in question. Although Terezi Pyrope, a close friend at the time, advised against it, she decided to attempt to take revenge against the person responsible, Vriska Serket, by summoning the spirits of Vriska's victims to haunt her indefinitely. Vriska subsequently retaliated by psychically controlling Sollux and using him to take revenge on Aradia, since Vriska is unable to control Aradia directly. Personality Aradia]] Aradia lost most of her interest in ordinary activities after her death, and now appears to be constantly bored. She reacts ambivalently to most everything. The only thing she seems to find pleasure in is breaking things. Before her death, she seems to have been happier and more enthusiastic, complimenting Tavros on his sense of fun while playing Flarp. It also appears that she enjoyed the movies of Troll Indiana Jones, which likely influenced her decision to be an archeologist and to use the whipkind strife specibus. She has since stopped caring about both archeology and role playing, along with essentially all of her former interests. Her ability to hear the dead, including her ancestors, may have also contributed to her archeological exploits. They are what led her to the Frog Temple Ruins in the first place, shortly before her death. Aradia is obsessed with temporal inevitability, and her motivations usually involve doing things solely because she knows they have to happen. It is this attitude which often allows time loops to form in the first place, and easily makes her a pawn of Sgrub and whatever beings influence the timeline, including , who likely had her killed for this purpose. After entering the Soulbot made by Equius, she appears to have regained some emotions. These seem to be violently extreme, although it is possible she's simply forgotten how to handle emotions, having spent so much time without them. For example, while as a ghost, she once told Vriska that she was "0k" with her own death, but shortly after she entered the soulbot, she sought out Vriska and beat her to death for revenge. It is also implied that the Soulbot has enhanced her strength and psychic abilities. Now that she has had time to get used to the body, she appears to still be fatalistic and jaded, but now she is simply a lot more violent and confrontational on top of that, though she does acknowledge certain trolls (such as Karkat) as friends. Karkat has called her a "tin can psychopath", and suggests that she would be closer to her original personality if she were to be properly brought back to life. This is more or less true once Aradia achieved God-tier and is, officially, very much alive and intends to stay that way. She is enthusiastic and kind even when talking about depressing things. She is convinced that there is no reason to grieve, and thinks that things are going to turn out okay. Considering her knowledge of the time stream, it is likely that she knows some hopeful things later in the timeline, as she knew Sollux would see her again, but he would be blind. Aradia has abandoned her typing quirk now, even though she used it prior to her death. This change might be related to her claim that she feels "truly alive for the first time". Relationships Prior to her death, Aradia got along well with the trolls. She was good friends with her roleplaying partner, Tavros, and got along fairly well with her rival, Terezi. She was also close with Sollux Captor, with Vriska teasing her about her "boyfriend," but the exact nature of their relationship is unclear. Nepeta hints at them being Moirails. After her death, she does not maintain her earlier friendships, instead focusing on the upcoming apocalypse. Karkat Vantas refers to her as "spooky" to the point that he doesn't even want to talk to her. Kanaya apparently talks to her a lot and Aradia refers to it as bothering her but still finds it kind of flattering that she wants to talk to her so much. Sollux cooperates with her to begin their session of SGRUB, but becomes increasingly troubled by her doomsaying, eventually attempting to rebel when she reveals that the game will destroy the world. Equius is quite possibly the only person still capable of weirding Aradia out in her ghost state. Later, when Equius gives her a robot body (with blue blood instead of red) programmed to have romantic feelings for him, Aradia reacts very badly. She proceeds to , , , , and then surprisingly , not under the influence of her programming in any way. The exact nature of this blooming relationship is unclear, though it seems they are wavering back and forth between the flushed and caliginous quadrants of troll romance, which is fairly common. (There is no sign of the blue blood in the aftermath of the soulbot explosion.) Lusus/Kernelsprite Aradia is unable to prototype her Kernelsprite with her Lusus, as it died in a roleplaying accident prior to the start of the game when it was presumably destroyed by Sollux's release of psionic energy. Her lusus appears to have been . Instead, she used the desecrated head from the Frog Temple in the first prototyping. It is stated that using the frog head from the temple was "critical for success". It seems that this is because this prototyping is what leads to the exile of the Black Queen. When Aradia entered the medium, she self-prototyped the Frogsprite. In this new form, she took on the Frogsprite's body, including webbed fingers and a Kermit the Frog-esque neck fringe, but with her old head and sleeves. Her horns also appear to have been replaced by a set of froglike eyes. As a Sprite, Aradia has (or maybe had) access to important game information similar to Davesprite, but due to the nature of a Kernelsprite, she cannot communicate it without being obtuse. This provides absolutely no change from her previous behavior. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Trolls